Darkness and Light
by Hakken
Summary: While young Wesley learns to control his special powers, a gift from Mew, he learns of his destiny. Suddenly, the fate of the world is in his hands and his life is forever linked to that of 18 other trainers in a way previously unimaginable. R&R, Please!
1. Prolouge

A/N:

**If the Prolouge doesn't make sense, don't worry. It's supposed to be vague.**

It was never meant to happen…

Darkness enveloped the laboratory slowly. The sound of pounding rain filled the air, only matched by the sound of footsteps. Two rockets appeared from the shadows simultaneously.

"The preparations are complete," Announced one of the rockets.

"We can begin the experiment," Said another.

A tall, dark man nodded. "Then we shall start as soon as possible," He ordered.

Turning, he found himself in front of a large, tube-like container filled with some kind of green, translucent liquid. Attached to it was something like a computer. Wires floated around inside of the container. He reached out and began typing something onto the computer-like attachment.

"The legendary Pokemon data download is complete," He said to himself. "Let the recreation begin!"

At first, a perfect copy of the legendary Pokemon Raikou seemed to be forming in the container, bound by the wires. But somehow, one of the Rockets must have input some incorrect data- because as quickly as it had formed, it had dissolved and in its place a human boy was developing. He began to cry, tugging at strands of his spiky gold hair.

"What's going on?" The man demanded, but the Rocket scientists just shook their heads.

Amazingly, the boy began to spark with blue electricity. The container cracked, and the boy fell out, no longer suspended by wires. Similar things seemed to be happening in every room.

It was a fatal mistake…

---x---x---x---

"It seems like the only Pokemon they do not have data of is me," Said the pink-furred cat watching from the shadows to no one in particular. What was going to happen to these children? Mew knew it had to do something.

Using its psychic powers, the Mew teleported to an orphanage, a small place in the Hochi reigon. It looked over many infants until it found the ideal one. Blue eyes looked at each other curiously.

"This child shall have amazing powers," Mew whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: Wesley

_9 Years later…_

It was a sunny day in Sora town. The sun rose slowly, illuminating the entire region of Hochi.

_Beep._

_BEEP._

At first, the young boy ignored his alarm clock- Until he realized what day it was.

His ninth birthday! Well, it wasn't as exciting as his tenth, but it was good.

Forcing himself up, he clumsily combed through his ear-length, strawberry-colored hair with his fingers. Crystal blue eyes blinked twice before the pale-skinned boy jumped out of his small bed. He was tall and skinny, with big ears and freckles.

Above his bed, there were decorative rope letters nailed to his wall, spelling his name:

W e s l e y

Shoving on a pair of faded denim shorts from his closet and grinning from ear to ear, Wesley darted down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen, where his adopted mother stood making waffles.

Even though he was adopted, Wesley had never felt unhappy with his current family, simply because they were good parents.

"Hey, Birthday boy," Called his adopted father.

Thoughts raced through the young boy's mind. Happiness flooded over him. Just one more year until he could train Pokemon!

Well, if his parents let him.

Pulling out a chair from beneath the table, he sat across from his dad. Tugging excitedly on his white Pokeball T-shirt, he whispered something.

"What did you get me?"

"Something special," Promised his dad, silencing him.

Munching waffles that had been laid on the table by his mom, Wesley dreamed about all of the different Pokemon he'd get to choose from in exactly one year.

Cydnaquil, A powerful Fire-type? Or possibly Mudkip, A strong Water-type. Maybe Piplup, Or Bulbasaur? Charmander or Chimchar?

He wished there was a psychic-type. He wanted a Pokemon with power that would match his own special powers- Psychic powers!

A knocking sound interrupted his thoughts. _Somebody at the door_, He thought. A few moments later, his Dad and Professor Cherrywood walked into the room. Professor Cherrywood was a family friend- Wesley had known her since when he first came to Sora town as a 3-month old.

Of course, she was the only person besides his mom and dad to know about his special abilities. The young professor found it intriguing.

So far, her research into it had not gone very far. She had not yet found a Pokemon with a psychic aura matching his, but Wesley knew she would keep trying.

"Hello, Wesley. May I talk to you?" She asked him.

"Okay," He replied. He knew she'd want to talk in private, so he stepped into the hallway. Professor Cherrywood did the same.

"Do you think you are ready to receive a training license?"

Wesley had not been expecting this. After a few seconds, he replied, "Yes."

"I've talked to your parents, and we agree that you should leave one year early."

"Why?" Wesley couldn't help asking.

"We think you need to learn to control your powers as soon as possible, and this is a great way to do it." She smiled at him.

Wesley nodded. It made sense. All at once, Excitement coursed through him.

His mother walked to him and handed him a lime green, watch-type gadget.

"It's called a Poketch. It's a training device. I think it will help you," She explained.

Wesley grinned, strapping it to his wrist.

Then, it happened.

Professor Cherrywood's teenage assistant, Zach, flung the door open and panted, "Rockets."

"Huh?" Wesley blurted out.

"Rockets appeared at the town gate," He said again, straightening himself.

"What do they want?" The Professor replied.

"Wesley."


	3. Chapter 2: Start of a quest

All at once, the excitement seemed to drain from Wesley's body, replaced by fear.

"M-me?" He stammered, feeling somewhat numb.

Professor Cherrywood motioned for Wesley to follow her out the back door.

"Bye sweetie," His mom said, hiding fear in her voice, "We'll miss you."

Wesley jumped out the door, ready to run to the lab. Fortunately, it was next door. Following the professor, He hopped the metal fence easily and darted into the lab. The laboratory wasn't big as far as laboratories go, but it was nice.

"The starter Pokemon are over there," Professor Cherrywood said quickly, motioning to a large metal rack filled with red-and-white spheres like on his t-shirt. He started running through all of the different starters in his mind. He'd narrowed it down to three or four when a hard knocking sound interrupted him again.

Surprised, he jumped and knocked over the rack. Knowing he had to hurry, he grabbed the Pokeball closest to him and pressed himself against the cool, marble wall. He could hear voices, probably at the door.

A long time seemed to pass, but in reality it was only a few minutes. He felt his hand sweat, holding the smooth sphere so tightly his knuckles turned white. Finally, the professor returned.

"I see you've decided. Come on, pick a Pokedex, too. I'll get the extra Pokeballs." She gestured towards a few shelves filled with differently designed Pokedexes.

Wesley looked them over carefully, and then selected a dark blue one with an Unown design featuring the word "UNKOWN" in… well, Unown. The cover flipped up, and inside it was like the Johto Pokedex.

Just at that moment, Professor Cherrywood walked over to him with a special belt with five filled pokeball holders and a specialized Pokedex holder.

"Just hand me your Pokedex, please."

Wesley did as he was told. The professor held out the Pokedex towards Wesley. She scanned his body with red light. The Pokedex beeped.

"Touch the screen with your thumb," She said. Wesley did this and it beeped again.

Professor Cherrywood typed in some information and handed the Pokedex to Wesley.

"All set," She told him.

Wesley felt the excitement begin to fill him up once more. Professor Cherrywood opened the back door.

He looked out. Deciding no one was there, He left with a wave to the professor and sprinted down the dirt road.

Waiting for him at the deserted village gate was his father, holding a denim sling bag. Wesley looked carefully at it; it had two front pockets, a main pocket which likely had compartments inside, and a small back pocket that would be hidden when he wore it. There was also another pokeball holder on the strap.

"Your mom packed it," He explained. "Remember, Wesley, we love you."

Wesley nodded, trying to avoid the sappy scene.

"Well, then this is good-bye."

He nodded again. His dad patted his back as he took one final look at his home. He knew he would not come back for a long time.

AN:

**We still don't know what Pokemon was in that ball he picked up yet. Ooooh, suspense…**


End file.
